The Most Very Unpredictable Guide to a Steve
by YFiPlayer
Summary: Join Steve in an adventure to discover the secrets of Minecraft as he learns through unpredictable situations, the most annoying of players, and through his newly found pet pig. Learn about the secrets of Minecraft, now...
1. Prologue

_In a world we all know as Earth, there was a guy named Notch. Notch had the idea for a game. A sandbox indie game._

_Where you could break blocks. Place blocks. Build wonderful and magnificent creations. Where you could survive in the night. Fight monsters. Play with friends._

_Mine. Craft. _

_A game we now know as Minecraft._

_And here is how this story began. About a player named Steve… who learns to play Minecraft from mysterious players, unpredictable situations, and a PIG?_

_Read on if you dare…_


	2. Chapter 1: Who am I?

It was peaceful in the World of Minecraft. Cows were eating grass, squids were upside-down, chickens were laying eggs, pigs were doing nothing, when suddenly… POP!

A 2-block high player with just a light blue baggy shirt, a more of a dark blue pants, and some flat hair.

"Where am I?"

"Who am I?"

"And why is everything so square?"

For hours he just stood standing there… wondering what he was doing in this land full of cubes, animals, and nothing but grass and trees as far as the eye could see.

Soon he got bored, so he just started walking around aimlessly, jumping on top of blocks, punching blocks for what seemed for hours…

Hungry, starving, weak, he climbed what he thought was the 20th hill he had found.

"Why am I even here?" he thought. And across the mountain top were some houses.

"It looks populated. Maybe they can tell me where I am…" So, using all the energy he had, he ran to the village.

Meanwhile, the people in the village were just talking about why they had such big noses when one of the younger, shorter, 1-block tall villagers came running rapidly, shouting in his (Or her, you can't really tell) really squeaky voice,

"Puff… huff… puff… I've just spotted a… player! And he looks really hungry and tired!"

"Where?" said Villager Number #1.

"Maybe there?" said Villager Number #2.

"How about here?" said Villager Number #3..

"Uh, I think he's right in front of me…" said Tiny Villager.

They all turned around.

"Oh of course!" said Villager Number #1.

"Uh, excuse me?" said the player, in a very faint voice.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" said Villager Number #2.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew that!" said Villager Number #3.

"I said, EXCUSE ME!"

They all stopped.

"So sorry!" said Villager Number #1.

"We didn't mean…"

"Stop it!" said Tiny Villager.

So they stopped talking.

"Finally… now, you look starving. How about we give you some food, then we'll introduce you to our leader…"

So he stood up to walk… and collapsed into a heap.


	3. Chapter 2: The Legendary Steve!

"Hello?"

"Are you there?"

"I think he's there…"

"Maybe he's not…"

The player opened his eyes…

And he saw three men staring at him. They looked kind of like him except they were wearing brown cloaks, had very big heads, uni-brow, and some very funny-looking-like noses.

"He's alive!" said Villager Number #1.

"I knew it!" said Villager Number #2.

"No, I knew it!" said Villager Number #3.

"No, I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"SILENCE!"

Another villager came through the door. Unlike the other three villagers, he had a dark pink robe.

"Hello stranger, I am the priest and leader of this village. Here you are welcome as a member of our community. So stranger, why have you come?" said the villager.

"Well… um… I just came into this strange land of yours, and I'm wondering what is this place…"

They all gasped!

"So you do not know this place, stranger?" said the priest.

"Uh, yes?"

"Certainly, you are new to Minecraft."

"Minecraft?"

"Minecraft is a wonderful land made my the legendary Notch. Where you must survive in the wilderness, and use your wits to mine, and craft."

"So this is Minecraft?"

"Yes this is Minecraft."

"Uh, excuse me Leader?" said Villager #1.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ok." said the priest. "Just a minute." he said to the player.

They whispered for minutes, continually looking at the player in strange looks. When they stopped whispering, they all looked happy, there rectangular eyes glistening.

Finally the priest spoke, "Villagers! We must have a ceremony! Today is a day of great joy!"

"What is this all about…" said the confused player.

But he was cut off short, "The Legendary Steve has come to us!"


	4. Chapter 3: What Legend?

When the sun was ere was a huge ceremony in the City Centre. The whole village was there. There were snorts and honks and more snorts and more honks (The only noises villagers could make). Blacksmiths, butchers, librarians, and farmers filled the area, all standing up and walking. And there, on top of the cobblestone church's tower, was the 4 royal priests, sitting next to each other, and the player now known as the legendary Steve.

"Test test." said the priest into his imaginary microphone. The whole village stopped snorting and honking.

"Welcome people, to a very special ceremony for a very special day! For years we have foretold of a legend, of a player who would bring peace to the World of Minecraft. And now the legend has come true!" said the priest that the player first met, screaming his head off with is imaginary microphone.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" said the player, "Are you saying **I**will bring peace to Minecraft?" said the player. Then he laughed so loud that the whole village could not be heard.

"What is that player talking about?"

"What **is** he talking about?"

"Father, what is he talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" said the priest.

"SILENCE!" said another priest, one larger than the others. He walked towards the player until he (The player) was almost across the edge of the tower.

The priest whispered to his ear in a very rough voice, "You and I must have a litre chit-chat."

"Uh, ok…." said the now very, very scared priest.

"Um… the ceremony is postponed. Have a great afternoon!" said the 3rd priest.

They went down the ladder to the first floor, which was the church hall.

"So, what is this legend chit-chat you're talking about?" mumbled the now very, very confused player.

"You must be new here?" replied the priest.

"Um… yes?"

The priest took in a deep breath, "Long ago, the Minecraft world was very peaceful. It is just like you see it right now. But then, a corrupted player named Herobrine came, who brought darkness to our world. He brought monsters to the night, with dangers that now have taken over our world. Then the man who is said to have made the world of Minecraft, or better known as Notch, said that one day, a player would come, named Steve, who would get protect our world and get rid of Herobrine, for eternity. That person is you."


End file.
